On The Outside Looking In
by Beastrider9
Summary: How does your multiple games look to someone on the outside Looking in. Existential Horror! Cosmic Horror!
1. Neutral

I wonder.

 **WONDER!**

Did I cause this?

I…. am changing again.

 **ALWAYS**

Where was I?

Void, yes void.

Concentrate.

What is happening.

Ah yes, the human.

So much DETERMINATION!

Their soul looks black.

Wasn't DETERMINATION… Colored?

All souls have color.

I can't see color?

No Color.

I think… It is supposed to be red.

Yes, red.

I can't seem to recall RED!

I suppose it doesn't matter, I don't exist.

I am thinking not thinking.

Emptiness without a thought that thinks.

I observe.

They don't kill.

Admirable, for a human.

The values are off, I cannot show them my door.

They pass right on by that which both does and doesn't exist.

What is this feeling.

They can SAVE.

Was that always there?

Did I cause this?

Did I inadvertently create the SAVE when I fell.

Perhaps I did.

They pass the not door.

Values are off, they cannot find it.

Perhaps it is for the best.

I will watch them.

From the Dark.

Dark, Darker, yet Darker.

* * *

Poor Asgore.

His sense of Duty always was strong. Stronger than his own desires.

That flower, that… Hmm.

Petal formation suggests… Dandelion then.

Yellow?

Most likely yellow anyway.

I think I recall the Flower being the first to use the SAVE feature I may or may not have created when I was scattered.

Doesn't matter.

Asgore turns to dust before me, and the Flower takes the six human souls.

Curious, I recall the souls having a different color to them, to me, they are all black.

I miss seeing color.

I cannot interfere. Not because I don't want to, I'm truly not sure If I do or do not.

No I cannot interact because I do not exist.

I watch.

It grows.

The Flower has changed.

What is this?

This robotic nightmare of metal and vine.

I wonder, why would such a creature wish such a form upon itself, or is this temporary.

Perhaps it changes with the added value of DETERMINATION.

My vision is fading.

I will not see how this confrontation ends.

Back into the dark.


	2. Pacifist

The world has reset.

I am unaffected.

You cannot reset that which is outside of your time and theirs.

I am an outside observer, looking within.

I stretch outward, ah, there is the child.

Their DETERMINATION is like a beacon.

Where are they.

Ah, they are with my replacement.

What are they doing?

…

This is… Odd.

Simulated social interaction of some kind.

They call it a date.

Why?

Body language of my replacement suggests she desires the company of another.

Hmmm.

I will leave them to themselves.

* * *

Static.

Glitches.

AH, I'm back it seems.

Where am I.

I see, the Flower, It has the others in it's grasp.

It doesn't see me standing next to it, for any given measure of Standing.

More like lurking really.

Lurking within arm's reach yet unseen by all.

A flash of light and I see… Something behind the human.

Is that them?

The Fallen Child?

They look… Happy.

I recall seeing Them being much less cheerful.

More disturbed

They doesn't see me.

What now.

Ah, I see.

Asriel Dreemurr.

Soulless!

Poor child.

Turned into that plant.

…

* * *

What's this, Something has changed.

I see.

Oh, Sans.

Poor Sans.

I'm sorry.

Papyrus.

You can't remember me, can you?

I am sorry.

…

I don't want to stay here.

I can't stay here.

I let them down.

* * *

The Barrier, it's broken.

After so long, it finally happened.

Sans looks happy.

They all do.

If only I could join.

But, somethings wrong.

The Flower has changed.

For the better I think.

It's speaking.

But to what?

Ah, I see.

The Anomaly.

He's asking something of it.

Don't ruin the ending.

Oh…

I see, this isn't over is it.

The power to reset everything belongs to the Anomaly.

But… Things are good, things are better.

Surly it is satisfied with how things turned out.

I think it is.

I jump forward. Things still are happy, but.

Occasionally, I can feel it.

It returns.

It wants to reset everything.

But… Why.

All is as it should be, could it be wishing to save something else.

Even the Fallen child has been laid to rest.

The Child is happy, content.

The Floral Prince is… Better than he once was.

Perhaps the Anomaly wants something else.

But what…

I suppose, I will find out.

After all, I am outside of time and space.

I can remember even after a TRUE RESET.


	3. Genocide

The World Reset.

The Barrier is back.

No not back.

Time doesn't work like that.

It never was broken.

The Determined human falls back down.

The Fallen Child latches onto them as soon as it hits the ground.

It is blank.

It's path really could go any way.

I wonder Anomaly, do you know why you reset everything.

Is it some alien sense of Nostalgia.

Or are you bored.

…

* * *

What's this, I've jumped time again.

What am I…

On no.

No.

NO!

What is that?

Is that… The Fallen Child.

Crawling on the Determined humans back.

What happened to them... No to _it_!

I can feel its DETERMINATION.

It's aimed for something Different.

It kills.

And kills.

And kills.

And kills.

It's a child.

What child would go out of its way to bring death to beings out to help.

What…

…

* * *

I… I jumped time again.

Where…

Papyrus.

No Papyrus.

Get away from it.

Don't.

Let.

It.

Near.

…

No.

No, Papyrus.

Why?

…

…

…

I…

I…

The Values are still off.

 _IT_ again skips my door.

Murderer.

I have never felt so helpless.

So… Empty.

Is this my fault.

It's possible I am the reason SAVE exists.

It's all my fault.

Papyrus.

Please.

I know you would if you still lived.

But for once…

Please.

Don't forgive me.

I know you would.

But I don't want you to.

I don't deserve it.

* * *

I can feel the outside world.

It feels as empty as the void I am.

All that remains is the dust of the fallen.

Of friends.

Family.

Why?

What does the Anomaly hope to accomplish.

I.

I don't think I can blame the child.

Neither of them.

Not the Human of DETERMINATION.

Not even the Fallen Child.

Poor thing.

It's not your fault… Is it.

You are becoming less and less human.

They are making you something else.

Something truly monstrous.

I….

Where even am I.

I know this hall.

I know this…

Sans.

No.

Sans.

You must not be here.

You must…

No…

You don't have a choice… Do you Sans.

You feel you need to fight.

To stop them.

You know what will happen if they get through.

This world.

It will become a part of the void.

My void.

My existence.

I so want to tell you to run.

But.

You can't.

You…

...

Wow…

Sans.

Ha!

I have never seen you fight so hard.

How many times have they died.

I think I've lost count.

I think you've lost count.

I'm impressed you can tell they have died just by reading their face.

You always were good at reading others, weren't you Sans.

I wish I could help.

Well…

I suppose in a way… I am.

The Gaster Blasters.

We made them together.

I miss that.

I suppose that… Even if I don't exist.

In some small way.

I'm there with you.

Sans.

Oh Sans.

You can't win.

I know what you plan.

You are trying to be as frustrating as possible.

You aren't fighting the child before you.

Neither of them.

No, you're fighting the Anomaly.

You're trying to get it to reset.

Clever.

But.

They are too determined.

I.

I can't watch what happens next.

I can see it.

The Anomaly.

It's memorizing your patterns.

Each time it's getting closer and closer, and you can only give so much.

That's it then.

All there is too it.

I'm sorry Sans.

But…

I don't think I can be here.

I can't see you…

I watched Papyrus fall.

Forgive me for being unable to see you fall to.

I never thought I would say this.

But I think I will return to the void.

I'm sorry Sans.

I can't see you fail.

Not after everything that has happened.


	4. Void

It's gone.

All gone.

Only the Fallen Child remains.

It's waiting within the void.

But… Not my void.

All existence is gone.

And even sill I cannot interact with the Fallen Child.

It cannot see me.

It… Wants something.

But what.

Wait.

…

It's speaking to the Anomaly.

Why is it back?

Nothing remains.

Does it think it is above consequence?

…

It does.

It's.

What!

No.

The Determined Child.

Their soul is not it's to give.

That soul belongs to…

It.

Oh the poor child.

The world returns.


	5. Soulless

All the same. Yet so different.

Just like the first time.

The Barrier fell again.

But.

This is worse than the void.

The Fallen Child.

It's unaffected by a true Reset.

It keeps it's altered state from when everything was killed.

The Determined child is no more.

Now it's just a puppet to the Anomaly and the Fallen Child.

It's so Soulless.

The end comes… and for a while, everything looks like the first end.

But it isn't.

This is not a happy ending.

This is…

What?

What's this?

It's…

It's doing something.

But.

But the Anomaly's control has been hijacked by the Fallen Child.

It's…

The World Resets… Again.


	6. Pacifist 2

962?

963?

What is that?

The Anomaly…

It.

It removed something from the equation.

But…

But…

What is it?

What is this Anomaly?

It…

It really is above consequence… Isn't it.

The Fallen Child…

It's… It's normal.

The Human.

The Determined one.

It… It has it's soul back.

How?

Everything is happening as before but.

…

Wait…

The Values have changed.

I…

I can manifest the door.

I can meet the Human.

I…

I can wait.

I need to make sure.

As soon as the human enters my door, it sees me.

And I see it.

I can't believe it.

The Determined one…

They really do have their soul back.

The Fallen Child.

It…

It's how it was before.

At the start.

But…

How?

The Fallen Child is smiling, but not that Empty smile.

I'm so shocked I don't even notice when the Determined human tries to interact with me and I snap back into the void.

I cannot touch existence.

Existence cannot touch me.

The Children seem…

Normal.

They leave my door, never to return.

Its…

I should feel happy…

Sans.

Papyrus.

They are alive.

But.

But.

A being above consequence controls this world.

It can SAVE.

It has DETERMINATION.

It.

It.

It can casually break things.

It can do anything it wants without consequence.

It's.

It's.

What is it.

What are we to it?

I.

I.

I. Am. Afraid.

The Barrier falls once more.

The Monsters are free.

Again.

The ending is the same.

No Fallen child.

They are at rest.

I'm still trapped.

Is this Hell?

To watch those I love live the same existence Over and over and over again.

Where it can choose what happens to us all.

Well… Not All.

I cannot be effected.

But then again…

I don't exist to you… Do I!

I'm just… Numbers to you.

No…

No I'm not.

I'm not even that.

Sans.

Papyrus.

They are numbers to you.

Me.

I'm not even that.

All I can hope is that thing never resets the world again.

I don't think I can handle it.


End file.
